Viol d'un loup garou
by Alounet
Summary: Cri d'une banshee, Scott vient en aide à Lydia attaquée par Peter. Mais ce dernier va faire subir au jeune alpha quelque chose de terrible. Heureusement, il pourra compter sur le soutien des jumeaux. Slash Viol Inceste (la totale !) Scott/Aiden/Ethan et Scott/Peter.


**Titre** : Violation du loup garou

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Slash /Viol

**Couple** : Ethan/Aiden + Scott/Isaac et Scott/Aiden/Ethan

**Avertissements** : Y'a un viol dans cette histoire et des relations entre hommes, vous êtes prévenus !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à Jeff Davis !

**Notes** : Alice in a Mad Wonderland (encore elle !) m'a lancé ce défi Teen Wolfien :) Elle voulait que j'amène du Ethan/Aiden/Scott, en faisant vivre tout d'abord une petite aventure à Scott de son côté, puis une autre aux jumeaux de l'autre. Personne dans l'histoire ne devait être au courant de leurs "rapports sexuels entre garçons" si ce n'est le trio.

Les mots, phrases et autres sont en gras et italique. Si vous souhaitez à votre tour me défier, envoyez moi un mp ! je réponds à tous les défiiiis ! Bonne lecture et remerciez Alice, grâce à elle je suis très productif !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Je te vois bien quand t'es avec elle !

-T'es _**crédule**_, tu vois ce que tu veux voir !

Scott et Isaac se tenaient tous les deux face à face dans la chambre du premier. Sujet de la dispute ? Allison Argent bien évidemment. Scott voyait son ex petite-amie - dont il se sentait toujours attiré - se rapprocher de plus en plus d'Isaac. Ce dernier, qui était censé être SON ami, en oubliait tous les codes de l'amitié et ne cachait même plus son attirance pour la belle brune.

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a d'autres à voir ! Tu te tape Allison, très bien, parfait, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche en fin de compte, soyez heureux tous les deux !

Scott venait de claquer la porte de sa chambre et de quitter son domicile. Il était énervé contre son ami, contre son ex, mais surtout contre lui même. Il devrait se réjouir du bonheur de ses amis, mais non, il agissait comme un petit con égoïste. Il en était ridicule.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, voir quelqu'un qui lui remonterait le moral. Il pensa d'abord à Stiles, mais ce dernier avait prévenu Scott qu'il passerait la soirée avec son père.

Il décida de se rabattre sur sa seconde option : Lydia. La jeune blonde vénitienne et lui s'était fortement rapproché ces derniers mois. Il la considérait comme étant l'une de ses meilleures amies depuis son entrée dans sa meute. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et surtout très franche.

Au moment ou il décida de se rendre chez elle, un cri perçant lui déchira les oreilles. Un hurlement terrible qu'il connaissait. L'hurlement de la banshee. La banshee étant Lydia, cette dernière se trouvait en danger.

Courant à toute allure sous le _**soleil**_ se couchant, il arriva très rapidement dans le quartier de son amie. Il se rapprocha de la maison de l'adolescente. Il manqua de percuter la jolie fille, celle-ci courant à toute allure, comme si elle était prise d'une vive _**folie**_.

-Lydia ! Calme toi, c'est moi ! Lydia !

Il attrapa la jeune fille qu'il secoua pour la calmer. Celle-ci, soulagée de voir Scott, l'attrapa dans ses bras.

-Reprend ton souffle et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

-C'est... Il m'a attaqué. Il a voulu m'utiliser pour... Pour un rituel bizarre je crois, mon dieu Scott, il est devenu très dangereux.

-Qui ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Peter, annonça la banshee.

Scott avait toujours douté de la loyauté de l'oncle de Derek. Force était de constater qu'en effet, il n'avait jamais réellement fait parti des gentils. Réfléchissant le plus _**sérieusement**_ possible et surtout le plus rapidement, Scott trouva un plan :

-Va chez Aiden et ramène les jumeaux. J'aurais certainement besoin de bras supplémentaires.

-Pourquoi je dois y aller ? Je peux les appeler et rester avec toi !

-Lydia tu cours te mettre à l'abri ! Si jamais j'échoue, les jumeaux te protégerons.

Lydia ne semblait pas réellement disposée à abandonner son ami, mais le regard pressant du brun et l'arrivée de Peter sortant de la maison de Lydia parvinrent à la convaincre.

-Je vais faire très vite. Scott, fais attention à toi je t'en prie.

Elle lâcha la main du jeune homme et commença à courir dans la rue. Peter souriait. Il se rapprocha doucement de Scott, ravi de voir les choses se compliquer.

-Toujours à vouloir sauver le monde entier Scott McCall.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Lydia ? demanda le plus calmement possible le jeune alpha.

Peter souriait. Il rétorqua :

-Tu vois, il n'y a que dans les vieilles séries débiles que tu vas voir le grand méchant loup dévoiler ses plans à ses ennemis.

Scott sortit ses griffes et se prépara au combat. Peter s'amusa d'avantage :

-_**Sérieusement**_ Scott ? Tu crois que je ne m'étais pas préparé à l'éventualité de devoir t'affronter avant d'obtenir Lydia ?

Scott s'approcha plus menaçant que jamais de son ennemi mais ce dernier sortit de sa poche une petite flasque avec de l'eau qu'il jeta sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier, surpris, éternua. Il regarda ahuri son ennemi avant de, quelques secondes plus tard, vaciller et tomber sur le sol. Satisfait et l'air réjoui, Peter s'approcha du plus jeune, s'agenouillant à ses côtés :

-Des larmes de banshee. Idéal pour contrôler un adversaire. J'ai découvert que les larmes d'une banshee permettait à celui qui les utilise contre son adversaire de le contrôler par la pensée. C'est à dire que si j'ai envie que tu te lève, tu te lèveras.

Aussitôt dit, Scott se relevait presque mécaniquement debout.

-Si j'ai envie que tu me suive, tu me suivras.

Peter tourna le dos au jeune Alpha et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de Lydia. Il entra dans la maison suivit d'un Scott docile qui ne prononçait plus un seul mot. Peter referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Heureusement les Martin étaient absents ce soir là.

-Maintenant j'aimerais que tu dise que je t'impressionne.

_**-Tu m'impressionne.**_

Scott hurlait en lui même. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver à la merci totale de son ennemi de cette façon ? Il n'était plus maître de lui même et craignait le traitement que pouvait lui réserver le Hale face à lui.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi...

Seul les expressions du visage de Scott étaient encore contrôlées par lui même. Peter vit passer la peur sur les yeux du plus jeune. Il s'approcha du garçon et lorsque sa bouche fut près de son oreille, il murmura :

-Tu vas devenir une petite louve très docile et tu vas satisfaire tous mes besoins, on est d'accord ?

-On est d'accord, répondit malgré lui Scott.

-Alors commence par me caresser là...

Peter posa sa main sur son sexe par dessus son pantalon. Le pauvre Scott, malgré lui, vit sa main s'approcher de la main de Peter et la remplacer. Il caressa par dessus son pantalon son sexe et Peter lui dit :

-Maintenant ne sois pas étonné, tout ce que je penserais tu vas le faire.

Et en effet, Peter n'ajouta rien d'autres mais Scott se retrouva à genoux, le visage très proche de l'entre jambe de son ennemi juré. Ses mains se posèrent sur le pantalon de Peter qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes, entraînant au passage le caleçon de l'adulte.

Le sexe déjà bien dressé du loup-garou vint frapper le visage de Scott. Humilié, ce dernier ne pouvait cependant rien faire. Peter attrapa son sexe, presque tendu au maximum, et infligea quelques biffles au jeune Alpha. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas riposter.

McCall sortit sa langue et la passa sur le sexe tendu de son ennemi. Sa langue se posa sur son gland, puis parcourut le long de sa virilité avant d'atteindre la toison poilue de l'homme. Il huma et respira cette odeur de mâle viril et goba les deux bourses de l'animal afin de satisfaire son plaisir.

Il remonta ensuite le long de son sexe le prenant totalement en bouche et lui offrant une fellation forcée. Ses mains jouèrent avec l'extrémité du membre de Peter tandis que celui-ci obligeait Scott à lui faire des gorges profondes en appuyant sur sa tête.

Scott manqua de s'étouffer à quelques reprises et Peter paraissait totalement satisfait de cette soumission. Il releva violemment Scott - qui du coup abandonna le sexe toujours tendu de Peter - puis il lui déchira son t-shirt et arracha violemment son pantalon et son boxer.

Retrouvé nu face à Peter, Scott devait se contenter d'accepter cette humiliation.

-J'ai envie que tu me prenne sauvagement, annonça contraint Scott.

-Je t'impressionne toujours ?

-Oui. _**Tu m'impressionne.**_

Peter attrapa sans ménagement le plus jeune puis il le claqua contre le mur. Il se plaça dos à lui, caressant son sexe à ses fesses imberbes.

Il faisait aller son gland le long de la raie de Scott puis il le força à écarter les jambes. Son gland s'approcha de son intimité. Sans aucune préparation, Scott savait qu'il allait déguster et souffrir.

Une conversation entendue une fois entre Danny et Stiles lui avait appris que si l'anus n'était pas dilaté, le partenaire soumis souffrait le martyre jusqu'au sang. Et Scott découvrit ça aussitôt, lorsque Peter le pénétra d'un coup sec.

Scott, l'anus serré et contracté, laissa un déchirement aigu envahir la maison des Martin. Il pleurait maintenant, humilié comme jamais, sentant la virilité de Peter entrer et sortir sans ménagement.

-Oh le petit Scott prend son pied avec le grand méchant loup hein ?

-Oui, j'aime ça, mentit Scott. Baise moi fort !

Satisfait, Peter accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à la jouissance. Il se rependit totalement entre les fesses de l'adolescent. Puis il sortit son sexe, retourna Scott et força ce dernier à s'agenouiller pour nettoyer correctement son engin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aiden et Ethan venaient de partager leur premier baiser entre frères. Malgré leur proximité et leur lien fusionnel qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, jamais cette barrière interdite ne fut franchie. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un peu pantois, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet étrange comportement de leur part.

-Tu m'aime ?

-A jamais.

Ethan déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son double. Leurs deux langues jouèrent sensuellement ensemble. Les mains d'Ethan parcouraient le torse d'Aiden et celles de ce dernier étaient naturellement posées sur les fesses de son jumeau.

-Pourquoi tu continue de m'embrasser ? demanda Aiden;

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Et toi ?

Chacune de leurs phrases étaient entrecoupées par de nouveaux baisers.

-Parce que c'est comme m'embrasser moi. Et comme je suis super hot.

-Connard.

Ils basculèrent dans le fauteuil de l'appartement, la main d'Ethan se dirigeant naturellement vers l'entre jambe de son frère et entrant à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

-Et Lydia ? demanda Ethan.

-Et Danny ? répondit l'autre.

Ils se souriaient mutuellement, ne pouvant penser à leurs petits-amis respectifs. Mais quelqu'un frappait violemment sur la porte de l'appartement.

Intrigué et devant tant d'insistance, les jumeaux se rhabillèrent rapidement et Ethan fut le premier à ouvrir la porte :

-Lydia ?

-J'ai crié, vous ne m'avez pas entendue ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent étonné mais Lydia reprit rapidement :

-Peter m'a attaqué ! Il est chez moi, Scott se bat contre lui je crois et il m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Vous devez l'aider !

Aiden et Ethan s'empressèrent de quitter l'appartement. Ethan faisant face à Lydia :

-Reste ici, on ira plus vite sans toi.

-Quoi ? Mais il en est hors de question ! Scott est mon...

Mais les jumeaux étaient déjà loin, leurs capacités de loup garous pouvant leur permettre de courir à une vitesse folle même sans avoir profité de leur _**union**_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aiden et Ethan arrivèrent devant la maison des Martin en moins de dix minutes. Mais lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la maison, ils virent leur ami Scott, à moitié nu, allongé sur le sol, pleurant sur lui même.

Ethan se précipita à son chevet, relevant sa tête :

-Scott ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Scott avait regagné son libre arbitre depuis quelques minutes déjà mais il était incapable de bouger. Il venait de se faire violer par son ennemi, impuissant. Peter l'avait souillé entrant son sexe à l'intérieur de lui et jouissant totalement. Il l'avait forcé à lécher, à avaler. Scott, lui qui s'était toujours senti hétérosexuel, venait de se faire violer par un homme.

Comment pourrait-il annoncer ça à qui que ce soit ?

-Trouve lui une couverture.

Aiden s'empressa de prendre un plaid dans le salon et de l'apporter. Les jumeaux entourèrent Scott avec puis Ethan décida de le porter.

-On l'amène chez Deaton ?

-Non, murmura Scott. Chez vous.

Le jeune homme avait sa tête perdue dans l'épaule d'Ethan. Il s'accrochait à son ami, toujours coqué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison des Martin, les jumeaux virent la voiture de Lydia arriver en trombe. Après avoir quitté Scott, elle avait récupéré sa voiture pour rejoindre les jumeaux plus rapidement.

Elle sortit en trombe, claquant sa portière, paniquée :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-On ne sait pas, on l'a trouvé comme ça, annonça Aiden.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, annonça Lydia.

-Non, il veut pas, répondit Ethan. Il a demandé qu'on le conduise chez nous.

-D'accord, mettez le dans ma voiture.

Lydia ouvrit sa portière arrière et Ethan s'y engouffra, portant toujours son ami. Il garda Scott contre lui, entouré du plaid des Martin, tandis que Lydia regagnait le siège du chauffeur et qu'Aiden montait du côté passager.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement des jumeaux se fit sous une certaine tension. La jeune fille, bien qu'épuisée, resta au chevet de Scott. Ce dernier avait était installé par les jumeaux dans le lit d'Ethan.

Lorsque l'alpha reprit connaissance, il vit son amie à son chevet :

-Tu dois rester ici cette nuit.

-Je sais. Aiden m'a proposé sa chambre.

-Tu es épuisée, va te reposer.

-Et te laisser seul ? Hors de question !

-Je resterai avec lui, annonça Ethan qui était entré à son tour dans sa chambre. Scott le remercia et, forcée, Lydia embrassa tendrement le front de son meilleur ami et lâcha sa main.

-S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, vous me réveillez.

Ethan l'en assura par un hochement de tête et l'adolescente quitta la pièce afin de se reposer dans l'autre chambre de l'appartement.

Ethan se posa sur le bord du lit, remontant la couverture de Scott et passant amicalement une main dans ses cheveux. Scott eut un léger mouvement de recul :

-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Scott ne répondit rien, trop honteux.

-Je sens l'odeur de Peter Hale partout sur toi.

Ethan hésita un instant, puis décida de poser la question pour en avoir le coeur net :

-Est-ce qu'il t'a... fait du mal ?

Les larmes de Scott revinrent de plus belle. Comprenant qu'il était dans le vrai et surtout, l'horreur de ce qu'avait pu vivre Scott, Ethan se rapprocha de lui et lui proposa ses bras.

Scott s'y engouffra, se laissant complètement aller. Ethan le tenait fermement contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant dans l'oreille des mots rassurants.

-Il va nous le payer, t'en fais pas.

Aiden venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre de son frère et devant cette scène, comprit aussitôt. Ethan le regarda et lui dit :

-Peter l'a...

Comprenant ce que voulait dire son frère sans pour autant mettre le mot "viol" sur la situation, Aiden acquiesça, se rapprochant à son tour.

Aiden était moins tactile et moins dans la "consolation" que son frère. Il se posa cependant sur le lit, assurant Scott d'une tape dans le dos afin de montrer son soutien.

-Il a du utiliser les larmes de Lydia pour lui faire subir ça. Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait forcé à pleurer et avait récupéré ses larmes dans une fiole.

-Les larmes d'une banshee ont vraiment ce pouvoir ? s'inquiéta Ethan.

-Maintenant qu'on le sait, on aura cet avantage pour nous.

Aiden posa sa main sur celle d'Ethan, ce dernier le remerciant par un sourire. L'interruption de Lydia un peu plus tôt avait empêché les garçons d'aller plus loin, mais ils savaient que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ethan resta avec Scott toute cette nuit là. Le lendemain, Lydia avait pleuré tant qu'elle pouvait afin que les loups garous aient eux aussi cette arme avec eux.

-Surveille Scott, nous on se charge de Peter.

Lydia avait accepté, laissant les jumeaux partir en chasse avec Stiles, Allison, Derek, Isaac et Cora. Tous savaient que Scott avait été attaqué par Peter mais hormis les jumeaux, personne ne connaissait la nature exacte de l'agression, pas même Lydia.

Cette dernière ne souhaita pas évoquer le sujet avec Scott, se contentant d'être présente pour lui et de veiller sur le jeune loup garou.

En fin de journée, les jumeaux revinrent à l'appartement avec une bonne nouvelle. Peter était chassé. Il ne reviendrait plus à Beacon Hills. La jeune femme pourrait réintégrer sa maison.

-Je dois rester pour Scott.

-On s'en occupe, assurèrent les jumeaux.

Lydia annonça à Melissa que Scott était chez les jumeaux mais assura la mère de l'adolescent qu'il allait bien. Il passa près d'une semaine à s'y reposer, oubliant peu à peu l'horreur de ce qu'il avait subit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapproché des jumeaux. Passant ses journées avec eux, dormant au début avec Ethan, trouvant les bras du roux très réconfortant. Puis quelques jours après, Aiden les avait rejoint.

Les trois loups dormaient ensemble, Scott se sentant de plus en plus rassuré entre les bras des deux frères. Ces derniers ne réitèrent pas l'expérience qu'ils avaient entamé une semaine plus tôt.

Alors que Scott dormait toujours, les jumeaux s'étaient retrouvé dans la chambre voisine pour un peu plus d'intimité.

-Embrasse moi, supplia Aiden.

Ethan s'exécuta, offrant un baiser sauvage à son double. Les garçons, chauds bouillants et rejetant derrière eux une semaine de frustration sexuelle, se retrouvèrent rapidement en petite tenue.

-Prends ma queue.

Ethan attrapa dans sa main le sexe déjà tendu de son frère et ce dernier fit de même avec le sexe de son jumeau. Ils se masturbaient mutuellement tout en continuant leurs nombreux baisers passionnés.

-Si Scott se réveille ?

-Il dort, railla Aiden.

Mais l'alpha ne dormait pas. S'étant réveillé seul, il avait quitté le lit d'Ethan pour parcourir l'appartement à la recherche des jumeaux. Ne les trouvant nul part, il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Aiden et tomba sous un spectacle étonnant.

Les jumeaux se tenaient nus, s'embrassaient passionnément et se masturbaient. Surpris, le brun devint rouge de honte mais ne bougea pas. Dans son boxer, une érection phénoménale se forma et tenta de sortir - en vain - de son bout de tissu.

En tournant la tête pour offrir son cou aux baisers d'Aiden, Ethan aperçut Scott sur le pas de la porte. Dans l'excitation du moment et la main de son frère continuant la masturbation sur son sexe, Ethan ne trouva rien d'autres à dire que :

-Tu veux nous rejoindre ?

Aiden tourna la tête et vit à son tour que Scott se trouvait dans la chambre. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent quelques instants leurs caresses et virent que Scott était gêné - mais excité - par la situation.

-On sait que la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvé dans un cadre "sexuel" si on peut appeler ça, ça c'est très mal passé mais...

-Laisse nous te montrer que justement, ça peut être aussi de l'amour.

-Si tu reste avec le souvenir de Peter en tête, ça va te bouffer.

-On sera doux, promis Aiden en attrapant la main de Scott et en l'attirant vers lui.

D'un accord tacite, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de s'occuper totalement de Scott et d'être aux petits soins pour lui. Ils allaient lui montrer que des caresses pouvaient être faites avec amour et surtout qu'il pouvait à nouveau ressentir du plaisir en se faisant toucher.

Docile et en confiance, Scott s'allongea sur le lit et Ethan lui retira son boxer, dévoilant ainsi sa belle virilité de mâle. Tandis qu'Ethan lui caressait son sexe et approchait ses lèvres de son gland pour le lécher, Aiden, lui, s'attaqua au torse du brun. Il jouait avec ses tétons.

Scott ferma les yeux, se laissant complètement aller aux caresses buccales des jumeaux. En même temps, les deux frères abandonnèrent ce qu'ils firent pour venir embrasser chacun leur tour l'alpha. Ils échangèrent des coups de langues et Scott se redressa pour avoir, face à lui, les deux sexes des jumeaux.

De chacune de ses mains il s'empara de leur virilité et les masturba. Les jumeaux laissèrent faire le plus jeune et échangèrent un baiser fraternel.

Scott découvrait la masturbation sur un autre sexe que le sien. Les jumeaux s'allongèrent en contre sens de Scott. Ainsi, ce dernier avait face à lui les membres des jumeaux et ces derniers s'occupèrent en même temps du sexe de Scott.

Ils jouaient à le lécher, le sucer, le titiller mais aussi à le branler. Tout en ayant le sexe de Scott entre eux, ils s'embrassaient de temps à autre.

Scott lui, altérait entre masturber le sexe de l'un, puis prendre le second dans sa bouche. Il n'était cependant pas contraint. C'était de sa propre volonté qu'il offrait cela aux jumeaux. Parce qu'étrangement, il en avait envie.

Peut être que Peter avait débloqué quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui le rendait bizarre et qui le poussait à se comporter ainsi.

-Tu veux nous prendre Scott ?

Ethan se présenta à quatre pattes devant Scott. Aiden vint placer son sexe devant la bouche de son frère. Celui-ci l'avala et lui fit une fellation hors norme, tandis que Scott, lui, était invité à prendre Ethan par derrière.

Scott mouilla ses doigts, les glissa dans la fente d'Ethan et le prépara intensément avent de glisser son propre sexe en lui.

Ayant le visage d'Aiden face à lui, il laissa le plus viril des jumeaux l'embrasser tandis qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus Ethan et que ce dernier avait toujours en bouche le sexe de son frangin.

Ils échangèrent de place à quelques reprises, profitant pleinement des nombreuses possibilités qu'offraient leur trio improbable.

Puis lorsqu'ils décidèrent que jouir était le bon moment, ils décidèrent de s'allonger côté à côte, chacun s'occupant du sexe de son voisin.

Fatigués, Scott se blottissait contre le torse des deux garçons.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-Parce que t'avais besoin de te sentir aimé, rassura Ethan en lui caressant les cheveux.

Aiden l'embrassa sur la joue et le serra aussi contre lui. Scott allait rentrer chez lui et refermer cette semaine dans un coin de sa tête avant de reprendre le plus naturellement possible sa petite vie tranquille.


End file.
